


Quadra Magic

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Elemental Magic, F/F, Ice Play, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku wants to learn black magic, but she might be more interested in her teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quadra Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, prompts: _desire, elemental, electricity, magic, slow, strip, thunder_

When Rikku feels like she's hit a wall in her thief training, she comes to Lulu to learn black magic. It's not just the spells that intrigue her, it's also the teacher. Lulu is all of the things Rikku wants to grow into being: wise and experienced but caring to even the least of them, gentle to her loved ones but ferocious to those who threaten them. She's more than any simple characterization, and Rikku wants to truly understand her.

Indeed, one of Lulu's first lessons is that commanding the elements requires understanding them beyond their most superficial traits. 

Fire, Lulu reminds her, is not just for destruction but for comfort and warmth. And when she and Lulu take refuge from the colds of Lake Macalania under a pile of blankets, Rikku is indeed grateful for every spare ember. They pull closer together until their bodies are perfectly molded against each other's, every available inch of skin pressed together. 

Thunder is something Rikku has always feared, and she is similarly afraid of the desire that courses through her when she thinks of her mentor. But Lulu teaches her to embrace and celebrate those sparks of desire. She comes to Rikku one night in her lingerie, lets Rikku openly and wantonly eye every feature that attracts her: her hair falling like a mysterious veil over her eyes, the curve of her hips, her thighs peeking out of lacy stockings. Lust courses through Rikku like electricity, and neither of them is satisfied until Rikku has brought herself to a climax right in front of Lulu. 

Then, the next night, Lulu teaches her to relish the equal pleasure of sparking such desire in others. Rikku's never thought of herself as _sexy_ \--at best, she can manage cute--but she's enthralled by the idea that someone as sophisticated as Lulu could be turned on by _her_. As Rikku strips off each article of her clothing, she watches Lulu deftly touch herself, eyes locked into Rikku's every movement, and she begins to appreciate her own body and the electric charge of attraction. 

Water Rikku needs no introduction to, having been practically raised on an Al Bhed salvage ship. Indeed, it's she who invites Lulu into the hotsprings of Gagazet and again into the waters of Besaid. Rikku knows water runs both mightily and gently, and they alternate their touches, first groping and gripping and squeezing in a great torrent of lust, and then slowing down their touches to the most teasing brush and most affectionate caress. 

Lastly, there is ice, stereotyped as cold and uncomfortable. But, Lulu reminds her that ice also has the power to preserve life. And in the darkest, most despairing moments of her adventures, Rikku is grateful for the touch of Lulu's ice-enchanted fingertips to remind her she's alive. They're cold and a little painful, but also a little pleasurable, and when they brush against her breast, she's glad to be reminded that this is _real_ and she's _alive_ and Yevon can never take that away from her. 

"Are you beginning to understand?" Lulu asks when they're nestled together in bed. 

The soft warmth of Lulu's body contrasts with the sharp chill she had felt a moment before, and Rikku begins to feel the sparks of desire, the waves of emotion, again. "I think so," she says, "but you're going to have to show me more."


End file.
